Fate
by Outsider316
Summary: The genderbent ship of Lincoln x Ronnie Anne. Rated T for Teen and for Testing Content. One-Shot.


I knew what she liked. I knew enough to whip up those perfect smiles that notified me I was pulling it off. I opted for a romantic place, and she replied, "the park." It made sense. Such a beautiful, peaceful and quiet place to spend my Friday evening with her.

It started a week ago. She was just a classmate. And we were assigned together for a duo project for history. We got to know each other. I assumed she was just some girl, way out of my league. I was the shy boy from the class. But she saw past that and we had a great time doing the project. Normally, if I was assigned with some other girl, I'd have do to the assignment solo, and she'd still have to take credit for nothing. But my current partner was a different case. She did her share, and in that time, I got to know her better. It was then that I asked her if she wanted to hang out. I was surprised that she agreed.

We met up there, and sat right under a tree. For a few minutes, we remained quiet, scared and shy of what we secretly anticipated. For a very pretty girl, she was something of a nerd, and gamer. And we became friends that way. We had so much in common, talking about the current games and entertainment. She shortly became my secret crush, but I invited her as friends. I think she knew all along, girls are smart. And that's what made me nervous.

Turned out I was right. She broke the silence, and turned to me. "Hey, do... do you like me?" Of course, I tried to pull a fast one, wanting to deny. "Of course I do. You're an awesome person." That was not what you're supposed to say, exactly. But, I did try. She giggled, and it was the first time hearing the cute little laugh. She moved closer to me. I was practically sweating. Any second now, my heart would burst through my chest. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. "Not like that, silly." She was close enough to kiss me. And that's what she did; planted one on my cheek.

Now I was blushing, stuttering, turning fully red. Her eyes were on me. I finally turned to her after a decade of motionless action from me. She giggled again. "Awww, look at you! You're blushing. How cute!" She covered her mouth with both hands. I scratched the back of my head. "I guess that tells me the answer." I didn't ever notice the color of her eyes. A perfect blue. I stared into them. Her giggles stopped and she looked back at me. And she knee the drill, leaned in as I did. Our eyes closed as we shared our first kiss.

Now, I've seen kisses on tv and around. It seemed like a big deal. But here and now, it was just a plain action. I didn't know how it would've felt, physically. We kept kissing for awhile. It was then that I found my brain working and realized; she had her own crush on me. I felt kind of an idiot. This was why she said yes. Maybe I had so much to learn about girls. I felt something inside me turn and move about. I was enjoying it. She pinned me against the tree and kept exploring my mouth with hers. Man, she really was enjoying herself.

My eyes were closed, none of us noticed the sunset had disappeared. Everything was going dark as the last of the light sank from its view. I actually stopped my end of the kissing, but she didn't. Her lips were moist, I felt what could be her saliva meeting my set. She finally stopped, and looked at me. "Sorry, did I get carried away?" Maybe it might've been too much, but I didn't _not_ enjoy her solo act. I shook my head. And I spoke. "No, its fine. So, you like me too?" I eyed her expression, waited for her response. "I do. I'm attracted to you. And..." She set herself on top of me, laying on my chest, snuggling as if I was her bed. "I feel more closer to you, knowing that you feel the same way." It was true. In that, there was a peace that calmed our secret fear of rejection.

Everything sank into the quiet scenery. I stroked her beautiful hair. I was able to see the smile form. She grabbed my left hand and locked it with hers. My heartbeat went up and down a few times today. As of now, it rose again. "You know why I'm laying on you?" I figured because she wanted to nap on me or something. "I don't know. Why?" She looked up at me. "So I can hear love." She kissed my forehead. I smiled so hard, and she once again giggled. She began to play with my hair. "You're such a Lame-O."

I walked her home, and she held my hand, halfway to her place. She laid her head against my shoulder. We reached her house. Before she walked inside, she turned to me. "I guess I'll see you at school?" I nodded. "Yes, I'll see you there." I turned away, heading home, after seeing her do the same. I stopped, and turned around, only to see her already sprint towards me and rngulf me in a hug and a kiss. I placed both hands on her waist and sank in. A proper goodbye for the night. Could we really deny each other this? Did we seriously almost-? God, I never realized how sweet you are.

We let go after it. I've never felt comfortable this way. This wasn't like mother tucking you in with a kiss. This was another type of affection. Today was the best day of my life. And I was prepared for the worst.

My older sister texted me. Told me to come home. I didn't bother to check the time. It was almost nine. So I rushed it, after seeing her enter her house. She looked back and waved. I waved back. Now, I ran, with the energy of my happy thoughts pushing me to go on, keep going.

My sister opened the door. "Hey, Ronaldo, where were you?" I kept her sound off, not wanting to be punished or scolded. "Don't come home so late. Oh, and I have a deal for you. My boyfriend Loki, he wants us to introduce you to his sister. A blind date, as you might say it." I wasn't interested. I'd already found someone I liked. There was no way I would say yes to-"

"You two have a lot in common. I think he said her name was Linka." My heart stopped dead. Then, I made up my mind. "Say no more, I'm in." Fate was ever so kind, fully in my favor. Everything was perfect. And I'll make it perfect.

* * *

 **AN: A first person POV story through genderbent Ronnie Anne's eyes. I think I did good with it. My first T rated one too, I might add. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
